The attack of so and so
by ChibiChaos Mage of Chaos
Summary: A member of the Sailor Senshi and DBZ gang have received letters giving them ownership to 1,000,000,000 problem is, will they and their friends survive the test?
1. letters

ChibiChaos: Hello loyal fans, and welcome back to the sequel of my Bermuda triangle story ^_^  
  
Hiiro: Oh joy -_-  
  
ChibiChaos: You're just upset cause you're not in this fic.  
  
Hiiro: WHAT!? I'M NOT!?  
  
ChibiChaos: *walks off whistling*  
  
Hiiro: CHIBICHAOS!!!!! *runs after her*  
  
Disclaimer: *ChibiChaos is absent at the moment*  
  
Duo: Oh hey peeps, I'm doing the disclaimer cause ChibiChaos is still running from Hiiro's wrath GO CHIBICHAOS!!!  
  
Wulfei: Braided baka, ChibiChaos does not own either Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z  
  
Early notes: I would just like to say that this is a little like my other ride story, except this time they're stuck on the ferries wheel.  
  
Quatre: Why are they stuck on the Ferris wheel, I mean, what can they do?  
  
ChibiChaos: Good point, I'll put'em in a haunted house ^_^ BTW in this story, Haruka doesn't like Michelle that much (GOMEN NASI HARUKA/MICHELLE FANS) but it wouldn't work with my story.  
  
On With The Story  
  
The Sailor Senshi had just received a letter from an old relative  
  
Hiiro: Wait a sec, they all have the same relative?  
  
ChibiChaos: *sighs* Okay Hiiro.  
  
ONE of the Sailor Senshi had just received a letter from an old relative.  
  
Hotaru: Oh look, I have a letter from an old relative. *starts reading the letter*  
  
Haruka: What does it say?  
  
Hotaru: *still reading letter* Oh, apparently she died  
  
Setsuna: Yeah well, old people do that a lot.  
  
Michelle: *starts to cry* That's sooooooooo sad.  
  
Haruka: Get a hold of yourself  
  
Hotaru: It says that me or any of my friends have to stay the night and whoever survives gets $1.000,000,000 in cash.  
  
Rei: *whistles* That's a LOT of brief cases.  
  
Usagi: Matte, it says whoever survives?  
  
Rei: What about it?  
  
Usagi: Don't you find it the least bit disturbing?  
  
Rei: *thinks for a really long time* No  
  
Usagi: -_-  
  
Rei: So, are we going to do it?  
  
Everyone: *bob their heads around* Yeah, I guess.  
  
Rei: ^_^  
  
Narrator: Else where, a member of the DBZ gang had also received a letter  
  
Oolong: Oh look, I got a letter from an old relative.  
  
Bulma: You have relatives?  
  
Oolong: -_- Anyway, apparently an old relative of mine kicked the bucket and says if any of us can last a night in her house, we get $1,000,000,000 in cash.  
  
Goku: Oh, then this should be easy.  
  
Chichi: Gohan, you can go, this could be an educational opportunity for you.  
  
Gohan: Oh joy -_-  
  
Oolong: Oh, and another relative of mine is coming with her friends to try it too.  
  
Everybody: Right, we're in.  
  
Narrator: At the House  
  
Hiiro: Who is that anyway?  
  
Narrator: ………  
  
Hiiro: Figures, narrators are so mean.  
  
Narrator: Okay, okay. The two teams, if that's what you want to call them, arrived at the house at pretty much the same time.  
  
Two cars pull up at the drive way.  
  
Oolong: Oh, I guess that's my relative  
  
Hotaru: Haruka-papa, I think that's my relative.  
  
Oolong: Hi, wow, I didn't know my relative was such a babe.  
  
Michelle: I'm not related to you.  
  
Oolong: Oh, well you're still a babe, but who is my relative then?  
  
Hotaru: Hi, I'm your relative.  
  
Oolong: Oh, hi, your friend's a babe.  
  
Hotaru: Michelle-mama's already taken.  
  
Oolong: Damn. *gets hit on the head by Michelle for using BAD language*  
  
Michelle: DON'T USE THAT KIND OF LANGUAGE IN FRONT OF HOTARU!!!  
  
Hotaru: Hey, it's okay, I've heard worse.  
  
Michelle: *glares at Haruka*  
  
Yumcha: Can we go inside? It's cold out here.  
  
Bulma: Oh Yumcha, you're such a baby.  
  
Yumcha: *mutters* Yeah, I bet not like Vegeta at all.  
  
Vegeta: What was that weakling?  
  
Wulfei: I like him  
  
ChibiChaos: Shut Up Wulfei, I'm trying to write.  
  
Wulfei: *sulks*  
  
Yumcha: Nothing.  
  
Narrator: Everybody entered the house.  
  
Usagi: Ok, now what?  
  
Mamoru: We wait for the first person to die?  
  
Usagi: Riiiiiiggggghhhhhhhhttttttttt, you do that, and I'll go check out the kitchen ^0^  
  
Goku: Great, can I go with you?  
  
Usagi: Sure, I'd like the company.  
  
Goku: FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD ^0^  
  
Usagi and Goku leave for the kitchen.  
  
Rei and Mamoru start to kiss passionately  
  
Rei: Oh Mamoru  
  
Haruka: Isn't he Usagi's boyfriend?  
  
Rei: No, he loves me.  
  
Mamoru: Yeah, she's better in bed.  
  
Haruka: You are sick, you know that?  
  
Mamoru: Thank You  
  
Haruka: That wasn't meant to be a compliment.  
  
Mamoru: Oh, thank you ^_^  
  
Haruka: You're an idiot.  
  
Mamoru: Thank You ^0^  
  
Haruka: Ok, that does it, I'm going to the kitchen, anyone want to join me?  
  
Everybody except Mamoru and Rei: Yeah, yeah, sure  
  
Everybody, not including Mamoru and Rei, rush in to the kitchen.  
  
Narrator: In the kitchen.  
  
Usagi: Hey, why are you all here?  
  
Minako: Well, this might come as a shock to you, but apparently, Rei and Mamoru have been going behind your back.  
  
Usagi: And your point is?  
  
Makato: Doesn't that bother you?  
  
Usagi: No more then knowing there's a killer on the loose and only one of us is going to survive.  
  
Krillen: Wait, no one told me there's a killer in the house.  
  
Hotaru: Didn't you read the letter?  
  
Oolong: Oops, must have missed that part.  
  
Usagi: Well, I say let's forget about it for now, we've got better things to………  
  
Releena: Hold it right there!!!  
  
Usagi: Releena?  
  
Releena: Yes, it's me, I've come back to kill you for stealing my Hiiro.  
  
Minako: Oh wake-up, he never liked.  
  
Releena: That's not true *starts to cry*  
  
Goku: Hey, it's ok *tries to pat her shoulder but ends up sending her through the floor*  
  
Vegeta: I think she's dead.  
  
Goku: Oh, I didn't mean to  
  
Usagi: Well don't loose any sleep about it, I know I won't.  
  
Makato: Hey, lunch is ready!!  
  
FIN  
  
ChibiChaos: Hey, what did you think?  
  
Hiiro: I hated it.  
  
ChibiChaos: That's just because you weren't in it.  
  
Hiiro:………  
  
ChibiChaos: So anyways, REIVEIW ME!!! If you liked the story, and give my ideas, I LOVE ideas. BTW, who do you think should die next, and who's the killer?  
  
Hiiro: And by the way, who the hell is the narrator? 


	2. MSDWAC (don't ask)

ChibiChaos: Hello peeps, here's another chapter for you all ^_^  
  
Hiiro: So what?  
  
ChibiChaos: Hiiro, if you keep that up, you'll be out of here so fast.  
  
Hiiro:………  
  
Disclaimer: I bet my writers license that I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z  
  
Hiiro: I didn't know you had a writers license.  
  
ChibiChaos: Quiet, I don't  
  
On With The Story  
  
Usagi: Ok, so now what?  
  
Hotaru: Looks like it's going to be a long night  
  
Oolong: Actually, that's a long week.  
  
Everybody stared at him.  
  
Oolong: Well if you would check the letters  
  
Hotaru and the senshi check her letter, and stare at each other with fear.  
  
Senshi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
Oolong and the DBZ gang check his letter and stare at each other in horror.  
  
DBZ gang: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
Michelle: Ok, just calm down everybody, just don't panic.  
  
Rei: I don't wanna be stuck in this old icky house with these freaks for a week *starts to sob*  
  
Usagi: I don't wanna be stuck here with this sicko *points a Mamoru*  
  
Vegeta: Why do you keep him alive then?  
  
Usagi: To torture him  
  
Vegeta: ………that makes sense.  
  
All of a sudden a trap door opens up under Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta: *snorts* Yeah, like I'm really going to fall down that.  
  
A long metal hose comes out of it and grabs Vegeta and drags him down.  
  
The trap door closes.  
  
Goku: Do you think, we should go after him?  
  
Usagi: Yes, I think that would be a good idea.  
  
Rei: I don't know if we actually want to see what happened to him.  
  
Usagi: Oh get a life Rei  
  
Everybody troops down the stairs to help Vegeta.  
  
Somewhere below the house.  
  
Vegeta is strapped to a dissecting table.  
  
Vegeta: Ok, what's the big idea?  
  
Mad Scientist Dude With A Chainsaw: Oh look, I have company  
  
Vegeta: What were you expecting, thin air? YOU BAKA, YOU WERE THE ONE WHO BROUGHT ME HERE!!!  
  
MSDWAC: Oh, that's right, I did, well time to get started.  
  
Vegeta: MATTE!!! I HAVE A BETTER SACRIFICE FOR YOU!!!  
  
MSDWAC: Who?  
  
Vegeta: A girl.  
  
MSDWAC: A girl?  
  
Vegeta: Hai, a girl.  
  
MSDWAC: What does she look like?  
  
Vegeta: Er………*tries to think of the girls quickly* she has brown hair and blue eyes  
  
MSDWAC: *claps hands* Great, *lets Vegeta go* I'll go get her now.  
  
Vegeta: O_o??? *runs off before MSDWAC comes back*  
  
MSDWAC: *comes stomping down the stairs* HEY, THERE'S NO GIRL WITH BROWN HAIR AND BLUE EYES IN THIS STORY!! *looks around* Hey, Vegeta, where'd you go?  
  
Narrator: Else where  
  
Vegeta runs in to the others.  
  
Goku: VEGETA!! We were just looking for you  
  
Rei: *covers her eyes* Is there any blood? Oh God, tell me there isn't blood.  
  
Usagi: Rei, you need help.  
  
Rei: Mamoru, HELP ME!!!  
  
Usagi: That wasn't what I meant.  
  
Hotaru: Well, Vegeta's ok, now what.  
  
Usagi: Hey, where's Oolong?  
  
Makato: Hey everybody, we got fried PORK for dinner.  
  
Gohan: I think that answers your question  
  
Bulma: Well you can't say he didn't deserve it.  
  
Haruka: Come on people, I'm hungry. *races up stairs*  
  
Everybody follows her  
  
FIN  
  
ChibiChaos: Hey peeps, what did you think?  
  
Hiiro: It was better then the last chapter.  
  
ChibiChaos: Thank you Hiiro, anyway, I still don't know who the killer is, give me suggestions ^_^  
  
Hiiro: AND TELL ME WHO THE DAMN NARRATOR IS!!! 


	3. KaSplat

ChibiChaos: Ok, I have a writers block, so don't blame me if this chapter stinks.  
  
Hiiro: Why can't I be in this story? Releena was in it.  
  
ChibiChaos: Yes, but she died, remember?  
  
Hiiro: I CAN'T DIE!!! I'M INVINCIBLE!!!  
  
ChibiChaos: Sure you are Hiiro.  
  
Disclaimer: How many times do I HAVE to write it? I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z!!!  
  
Hiiro: I'm an immortal  
  
ChibiChaos: HIIRO!!! *whacks Hiiro on the head with her mallet* Oh, and Oolong did get cooked accidentally.  
  
On With The Story  
  
Usagi: That, was different.  
  
Vegeta: I wonder what ever happened to that Mad Scientist Dude With A Chainsaw.  
  
Bulma: I don't.  
  
Yumcha: Yes, Vegeta finally did something wrong ^_^  
  
Vegeta: That's only one thing, you've done heaps.  
  
Yumcha: T_T  
  
Minako: Uh, now what?  
  
Mamoru: We wait for the next person to die?  
  
Usagi: Agh!!! *starts bopping Mamoru with her Moon Scepter*  
  
Rei: Hey, don't bop my boyfriend.  
  
Usagi: *stops bopping* Excuse me? Your boyfriend? I don't see your name on him.  
  
Rei: *sticks a name tag to his forehead* Now my name's on him.  
  
Usagi: Oh well, he was reject anyway.  
  
Trunks: I'm free.  
  
Usagi: Works for me, and you're better looking.  
  
Trunks: YES!!!  
  
Hiiro: Hey, only I can have the bunny  
  
ChibiChaos: HIIRO!!! *bops him with her mallet*  
  
Ami: I'm going to the library *goes up the stairs*  
  
Usagi: I didn't know this place had a library  
  
Piccolo: It doesn't  
  
Usagi: Oh, AMI!!! *dashes up stairs in time to see Ami fall off the edge of the roof and go SPLAT on the ground*  
  
Gohan: Oh, that's got to hurt.  
  
Rei: *has her hands over her eyes* Is there much blood?  
  
Usagi: Well, let's put it this way, the whole front lawn has turned a pretty red colour now.  
  
Rei: Red? *takes her hands off her eyes* that's my favorite colour *sees the lawn* AHHHHHHHH BLOOD!!! *runs off*  
  
Usagi: I never said it was paint, Rei.  
  
Mamoru: Well, that's today's person dead *gets whacked on the head by Usagi*  
  
Usagi: There could be more you moron!!  
  
Mamoru: Oh no, hide me, *hides behind a chair*  
  
Hotaru: He just keeps getting weirder and weirder doesn't he.  
  
Haruka: I'm afraid so.  
  
Michelle: I'm going to take a bath *leaves the room*  
  
Makato: Why does she need a bath in the middle of the day?  
  
Haruka: *sighs* Who knows.  
  
Michelle: *in the distance* AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! SAVE ME, SAVE ME!!!  
  
Hotaru: Shouldn't we help her?  
  
Haruka: Nah, let's leave it for a couple more screams.  
  
Michelle: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Haruka: Now we go *Hotaru and Haruka dash off to find Michelle*  
  
Usagi: I'm not missing this *goes after this*  
  
Makato: It's a pity Ami was the only doctor here.  
  
Minako: Yeah, want to go see?  
  
Makato: Sure *dashes off with Minako*  
  
Bulma: I should go too, she might need a doctor  
  
Vegeta: Honestly woman, let's all go then  
  
Everybody troops off to the bathroom.  
  
Narrator: In the bathroom  
  
Hiiro: Didn't we get rid of you?  
  
Narrator: In your dreams.  
  
Hiiro:…  
  
Narrator: Michelle is drowning, for some odd reason.  
  
Michelle: HELP ME!!!  
  
Haruka: Michelle, it's ankle deep.  
  
Michelle: No, it's not, it's a trick bath, it's really deep and something's got my ankle.  
  
Haruka: Oh, my bad.  
  
Michelle: Just get me out of here.  
  
Goku: Ok *reaches down to grab her but he's too late*  
  
Hotaru: Michelle-mama!!!  
  
Haruka: Well, that's one less mouth to feed.  
  
Usagi: Well, that proves that Mamoru was wrong, as usual. I bet Trunks is much more careful and smarter.  
  
Trunks: Score 1 for me, none for cape boy.  
  
Makato: Well, in a time like this, there isn't anything to do except cook, anyone hungry?  
  
Everyone: Yeah  
  
Narrator: Everyone troops back to the kitchen to eat.  
  
Hiiro: Where did you come from anyway?  
  
FIN  
  
ChibiChaos: Ok, who should die next? REVIEW!!!  
  
Hiiro: AND TELL ME WHO THE STUPID NARRORATOR IS!!!  
  
ChibiChaos: Shut up Hiiro, I haven't chosen who the murderer is yet, so you'll have to vote from  
  
Chichi  
  
Hiiro  
  
Releena  
  
The Cookie Monster  
  
The Ginue Force  
  
Chaos  
  
Freeza  
  
Ja ne minna-chan!! ^.^ 


	4. dead men DO talk

ChibiChaos: *gets buried under reviews* I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! ^_______^ YOU'RE ALL SOOOOOO NICE WITH THESE REVIEWS !!!  
  
Hiiro: Whatever, did they choose me as the killer?  
  
ChibiChaos: I haven't closed the votes yet Hiiro.  
  
Hiiro: T_T  
  
ChibiChaos: And I aint putting any other people in this story, except for the killer.  
  
Hiiro: All the more reason to vote for ME!!! PLEEEAAASSSEEEE!!! I'M IN ALL HER STORIES, DON'T MAKE THIS BE ONE WHERE I'M NOT IN IT. Vote me as the killer so I can kill Trunks for stealing MY bunny =p  
  
ChibiChaos: Hiiro, you need help.  
  
Hiiro: I know, I need help on my next mission ^_^  
  
ChibiChaos: That wasn't what I really meant. -_-;;;  
  
Disclaimer: This is FANFICTION, not OWNERFICTION, FANFICTION, it means I'm a fan who writes about stories and animes I like but don't own, unless I win the jackpot sometime and have enough money to buy 'em. Oh, that's a good idea, I'm going down to the pokies, see ya *goes to the pokies*  
  
On With The Story  
  
Rei: *is kissing Mamoru* Oh Mamo-chan  
  
Usagi: Do you think we can beat the killer to killing Rei or Mamo-baka?  
  
Minako: It's a shame that the annoying ones stay alive while the nice ones die isn't it?  
  
Makato: Yeah, let's go to the kitchen  
  
FIN  
  
Hiiro: Oh wow, what a great chapter, now let's get down to the voting ^_^  
  
ChibiChaos: HIIRO!!! *whacks him on the head with her mallet* The chapter isn't finished yet you baka!!!  
  
Hiiro: T_T Why nooooooot, I wanna get down to the voting  
  
ChibiChaos: *drags him away* Don't worry peeps, you can keep reading.  
  
On With The Story  
  
Minako: Nah, I'm fed up with the kitchen  
  
Makato: Your loss *walks in to the kitchen*  
  
Usagi: Sooooo, how about we play a game?  
  
Minako: I'm in, what will we play?  
  
Usagi: I saw one of those games where you push the little glass cup to certain letters on the board and speak to the dead on the shelf over there. (Somebody tell me the name of that game please!!!)  
  
Minako: I thought you could already speak to the dead  
  
Usagi: Only to my mother, want to play?  
  
Minako: Yeah sure.  
  
Usagi: Anyone else want to play?  
  
Everyone except Makato: Yeah  
  
Usagi: Ok then, I'll go get it ^0^ *leaves to get the game*  
  
Makato: AHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Everybody: *rushes to her*  
  
Narrorator: Makato was staring at her oven in shock.  
  
Goku: Noooooo!!! The oven!!!  
  
Makato: I don't know what happened, I only turned it on.  
  
Narrorator: Suddenly a burst of flames flew out of the oven and burnt Makato to a crisp, and killed her.  
  
Hiiro and ChibiChaos: *sweatdrop*  
  
Goku: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! THE COOK IS GONE, WHO WILL COOK FOR US NOW?  
  
Minako: Let's worry about that later, I want to go play that game.  
  
Narrorator: Everybody trooped back into the living room.  
  
Hiiro: I don't like you  
  
Narrorator: To bad, I'm here to stay  
  
Hiiro: Where's my trusty gun, who hid my trusty gun? *goes looking for his gun*  
  
Usagi: Ok, here we go  
  
Narrorator: Everybody has a finger on the little glass cup, except those who didn't want to play because it was silly ^.^  
  
Hiiro: You're weird *continues looking for his gun*  
  
Setsuna: I'll go first, spirits of the underworld, can you hear me?  
  
Narrorator: The cup moved to the letters  
  
Hiiro: ChibiChaos, where did you hide my guuuuuunn?!  
  
Yes  
  
Usagi: Me next, who is this?  
  
Prince Dimondo  
  
Narrorator: Usagi screamed and ran out of the room  
  
Hiiro: Go away!!! Baka Narrorator  
  
Vegeta: What was that all about?  
  
Minako: A few years back she was kidnapped by Dimando, apparently, he was obsessed with her demo he died a little while later, while battling an enemy ^_^  
  
Vegeta: Oh, let's continue.  
  
Minako: Ok, it's my turn, Dimando, are you still obsessed with Usagi?  
  
I LOVE USAGI!!!  
  
Hiiro: NANI!?  
  
Minako: Ok, you have major problems to work out.  
  
What, it's not like she has a boyfriend anymore.  
  
Trunks: Actually, I'm her boyfriend now.  
  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Haruka: My turn, is Michelle there?  
  
I don't know anyone named Michelle, but I can check.  
  
Haruka: No, no, that's ok, don't worry about it.  
  
Hotaru: Me next, did you know that Esmerald loves you?  
  
She does? I really should pay more attention to her, shouldn't I.  
  
Vegeta: All right, my turn, is Freeza there?  
  
Freeza, Freeza, you mean the purple and white lizard guy who keeps swearing revenge against a baka monkey?  
  
Vegeta: Yeah, that would be him, is he in hell?  
  
No, he's in heaven, and hating it, I suppose they decided it was a more suitable punishment, I mean, he can't control or scare or kill anyone here, he has no power over anyone. ^_^  
  
Vegeta: Wow, that must be a big bruise on his ego  
  
Bulma: You should talk. Anyway, it's my turn, is Yumcha here?  
  
Yumcha? Er…no, no Yumcha's here.  
  
Bulma: Oh  
  
Yumcha: Hello, I'm right here.  
  
Bulma: Yumcha, when did you come alive again?  
  
Yumcha: Years ago.  
  
Bulma: Oops, must have slipped my mind ^ ~ ^  
  
Hey, I have a question  
  
Goku; Shoot  
  
Can I possess Usagi's new boyfriend?  
  
Trunks: Excuse me? No you may not!!  
  
I'll do it anyway  
  
Trunks: This is getting creepy, I vote we stop playing this game and get something to eat, I have to go cheer up Usa-chan anyway, see ya *walks out to comfit Usagi* (ChibiChaos: Aint he sweet?)  
  
Can I possess one of you?  
  
Narrorator: Everyone takes their fingers off the glass and leave.  
  
Hiiro: GET OFF THIS STORY YOU BAKA NARRORATOR!!!  
  
Vegeta: I'm hungry onna, fix me dinner  
  
Bulma: I'm not your slave damit  
  
Yumcha: I'd never make you cook Bulma  
  
Bulma: Are you insulting my cooking? At least Vegeta WANTS me to cook for him, thanks Vegeta ^_^  
  
Yumcha: *mumbles* Why am I always the bad guy?  
  
Vegeta: What was that?  
  
Yumcha: Nothing.  
  
Bulma: Good, now be quiet and let me cook  
  
FIN  
  
ChibiChaos: How was that? Good, bad, needed work? Oh well, REVIEW, lots of reviews ^_^  
  
Hiiro: And review about who the Narrorator is too  
  
ChibiChaos: And who dies next, and who the killer is.  
  
Hiiro: VOTE FOR ME!!! MUST…KILL…TRUNKS…FOR…STEALING…MY…BUNNY!!!  
  
ChibiChaos: I didn't know you owned a bunny Hiiro, that's sweet ^_^  
  
Hiiro: I was talking about Usagi -_-;;  
  
ChibiChaos: Oh, I see, anyways peeps, vote for who you want to be the killer  
  
Hiiro  
  
Chichi  
  
The Cookie Monster  
  
Freeza  
  
Chaos  
  
Releena  
  
I think that's all of them, oh and I'm not killing Mamoru yet, he's the last person I'm killing cause I want to have lots of Mamo-baka bashing ^0^ Ja ne peeps. 


	5. Mamo-bashings part1

ChibiChaos: *Pushes Hiiro to the front* Say it Hiiro  
  
Hiiro: Iie  
  
ChibiChaos: SAY IT!!!  
  
Hiiro: *sigh* Gomen Nasi for the way I have been acting lately, I will assure you I won't be acting like that again during this story. *glares at ChibiChaos*  
  
ChibiChaos: *sigh* By the way, this chapter is devoted to Mamo-bashings!!  
  
Disclaimer: Hiiro, be a dear and do the disclaimer for me would you?  
  
Hiiro: First of all, I am NOT a dear, and secondly, NO, I will not do the disclaimer  
  
ChibiChaos: Do the disclaimer or I'll get Releena in here  
  
Hiiro: *looks really scared* NOOOOOOO!!! All right, I'll do the disclaimer, ChibiChaos does not own DragonballZ or Sailor Moon.  
  
On With The Story  
  
Usagi: NO MAMO-BAKA, I TOLD YOU, IT'S OVER, I LOVE TRUNKS NOW, LEAVE ME ALONE!!!  
  
Mamoru: But Usako, baby, I love you!!!  
  
Usagi: Mamo-baka, stop saying that or I will bash the crap out of you, now let go of me and go back to Rei like a good wimpy prince. (ChibiChaos: *snicker* I love Mamo-bashing)  
  
Mamoru: *doesn't let go of her* But love YOU  
  
Usagi: No you don't, now let go  
  
Narrator: Usagi reaches up and pulls on Mamo-baka's hair, unbelievably the whole lot comes off, revealing that it is in fact, a WIG and that he is complete bald.  
  
ChibiChaos: *snicker* This is *snort* so much *giggle* fun ^_^  
  
Mamoru: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! MY PRECIOUS WIG, SOMEONE MIGHT SEE, I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!!! *rushes in to the kitchen*  
  
Usagi: *stares at the wig in her hand in horror before dropping it and running out of the room screaming in horror*  
  
ChibiChaos: I am having a LOT of fun in this chapter ^_^  
  
Narrator: In the kitchen  
  
Hiiro: I am going to kill you one of these days  
  
Rei: *sees Mamoru* AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Mamo-chan, what happened to your hair? *accidentally sticks her hand in the blender*  
  
Narrator: Our side the kitchen  
  
Setsuna: What the hell is all that commotion?  
  
Minako: I have no idea.  
  
Hotaru: Well, we'd better check it out.  
  
All three troop in to the kitchen, to see it covered in blood.  
  
Mamoru: I don't know what happened, I just walked into the kitchen.  
  
Setsuna: *points at his bald head* That could be your answer.  
  
Minako: Well, it wasn't such a total loss.  
  
Mamoru: I love you Minako.  
  
Minako: Ok, I'm leaving now.  
  
Mamoru: *chases after Minako*  
  
Haruka: *arrives* What happened, did someone get hurt, I heard screaming.  
  
Hotaru: Yeah, it was only Rei.  
  
Haruka: Oh *leaves*  
  
Hotaru: Hey, where are Trunks and Usagi?  
  
Setsuna: I don't think you need to know.  
  
Hotaru: Ohhh.  
  
Haruka: *comes running in again* NANI?! THAT BRAT IT TAKING ADVANTAGE OF MY HIME!!! *runs off again.*  
  
Setsuna: I didn't say he was taking advantage of her.  
  
Hotaru: *snickers*  
  
Narrator: Out side, the kitchen.  
  
Minako: *continues bashing Mamoru with whatever it was she was holding* LEAVE ME ALONE YOU BAKA!!! *stands on a chair still bashing him* ONEGI, SOMEONE HELP!!!  
  
Yumcha: *magically appears* I'll save you *rushes at Mamoru, only to have Mamoru duck a blow from Minako and get hit by the blow instead*  
  
Minako: Oops *giggles nervously and races up stairs* GOHAN, SAVE ME!!!!  
  
Mamoru: I LOVE YOU MINAKO!!!  
  
Gohan: *appears* Hai Minkao, leave Minako alone, she's my girlfriend  
  
Mamoru: *stops* Drat...oh Setsuna  
  
Setsuna: *whacks him on the head with her staff* Don't even think about it.  
  
Mamoru: *gets knocked unconscious*  
  
Usagi and Trunks appear ruffled  
  
Usagi: What happened to him? *points at Mamoru*  
  
Setsuna: Do you really want to know?  
  
Usagi: No, I want ice-cream.  
  
Hotaru: You'll have to wait till the kitchen is clean.  
  
Usagi: I guess, *trundles off to the lounge*  
  
Trunks: We got nothing better to do, let's join her  
  
Everyone goes after her.  
  
FIN  
  
ChibiChaos: Oh God, that chapter was awful.  
  
Hiiro: Yeah, I wasn't in it.  
  
ChibiChaos: Ok peeps, I haven't decided who the bad guy is yet so keep voting !!! REVIEW!!!  
  
Hiiro  
  
Chichi  
  
The Cookie Monster  
  
Freeza  
  
Chaos  
  
Releena  
  
And stop voting for Mamoru to die, he's not dying till the end. Ja ne ^_^ 


	6. Mamo-bashings part 2

ChibiChaos: SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR!!!!!  
  
Hiiro: Nooooooooooooooo, no more sugar  
  
ChibiChaos and Duo: SUGAR!!!!!  
  
Hiiro: Duo? Where'd you come from?  
  
Duo: Ice-cream shop  
  
Hiiro: -_-;;; figures  
  
ChibiChaos: Duo…I like ice-cream more then you do  
  
Duo: Do not  
  
ChibiChaos: Do too  
  
Duo: Not  
  
ChibiChaos: Too  
  
Hiiro: *rubs his head* I can already feel the migrain  
  
Duo: DO NOT!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Sailor Moon, DO TOO DUO!!!  
  
On Wit Da Story  
  
Usagi: Is the kitchen clean yet?  
  
Setsuna; Who is cleaning the kitchen anyway?  
  
Blank looks all around  
  
Setsuna: So…no one's been cleaning the kitchen?  
  
Nods  
  
Setsuna: Figures  
  
Usagi: Well I'm not cleaning it, I hate blood *makes a face*  
  
Trunks: I'm not leaving Usa-chan alone with him in the room *jabs a finger at Mamoru*  
  
Minako: I'm not going to ruin these cloths  
  
Gohan: I'm not leaving her alone  
  
Bulma: I'm an inventor not a maid  
  
Vegeta: (do I really have to ask?) *snorts* I'm a prince I don't do servant's work  
  
Yumcha: I'm not leaving her alone with him *points at Vegeta*  
  
Haruka: No way, I've got to tune up my motor bike and I am not letting a drop of blood ruin it  
  
Sestuna: Oh…will you look at the time, I have to check on the gates of time *disappears*  
  
Hotaru: Wait…you might need some help *goes after her*  
  
(I think we all know what's going to happen now)  
  
Everyone else gets out of cleaning the kitchen (I've forgotten who else came)  
  
Mamoru: Why is everyone looking at me?  
  
Usagi and Minako: *smile sweetly and hand him cleaning materials* Have fun  
  
Mamoru: Huh? *gets pushed and locked in to the kitchen*  
  
Everyone collapses on chairs, the couch and pretty much everywhere in the lounge  
  
Usagi: So…now what?  
  
Hotaru: *appears breathing heavily* Setsuna-mama…dead…strangled by her own hair  
  
Gohan: She should have cut her hair short like I did  
  
Minako: How do you know she was strangled by her hair?  
  
Hotaru: Because it was still wrapped around her neck and she was blue  
  
Minako:…oh  
  
Haruka: *arrives after fixing her bike* Hey peeps, um…what's up?  
  
Usagi: Setsuna  
  
Haruka: Huh?  
  
Hotaru: She's dead, she got strangled by her own hair…and I suppose hime- mama was saying she's going up to heaven.  
  
Usagi: Yep  
  
Minako: It's strange, why hasn't Mamo-baka been killed yet, I mean…he's the most annoying of us  
  
Usagi: *snorts* I'll bet the killer doesn't want to have to deal with his ugly mug (as in face not the cup mug)  
  
Narrator: Some where dark  
  
Hiiro: You forgot messy and dank  
  
Narrator: No…it's not a messy or dank place…it's just dark  
  
Hiiro: *sigh* Fine…can't blame a man for trying to make a little atmosphere  
  
Mysterious person/voice: You have no idea how right you are…moon bunny  
  
Narrator: Back to the group  
  
Usagi: See, even the killer agrees with me  
  
Minako: Yeah…how come he/she is shrouded in darkness, I mean, we can't see who it is then  
  
Gohan: Well, they're the bad guy/killer, we're not supposed to know who they are  
  
Minako: oh  
  
Usagi: I wonder if Mamo-baka has finished yet  
  
Narrator: Back in the kitchen  
  
Mamoru: *still standing there with a mop in hand, staring around the kitchen*  
  
Narrator: Back to the others  
  
Usagi: Why that *lets out a string of VERY harsh words*  
  
Haruka: KONEKO!!!  
  
Usagi: Heh heh, oops, demo he hasn't even started and I'm getting hungry  
  
Haruka: I don't think he knows what he's supposed to do  
  
Narrator: Back to the kitchen  
  
Mamoru: *still standing there* Um…what am I supposed to do?  
  
Narrator: Back to the others  
  
Haruka: See?  
  
Usagi: So?  
  
Minako: Yeah, let him sweat it out for a while  
  
Others: Yeah, sure whatever  
  
Usagi and Goku: Just make sure he gets dinner ready, I'm hungry  
  
FIN  
  
ChibiChaos: Soooo, whatcha think?  
  
Hiiro: Are we talking about the story or ice-cream?  
  
ChibiChaos: The story no duh  
  
Hiiro: Oh  
  
ChibiChaos: Oh…I almost forgot…I'm having a giant banana split  
  
Hiiro: Not this again…what is with you and banana's? You're supposed to be talking about the party  
  
ChibiChaos: Oh yeah…that's it…I'm having a big party in Hikari no hime (my story) so…just give me ya author's name or a name in general and a line that you can say at the party and you're there…that's all for now JA ^_^ Oh… and vote for the killer  
  
Freeza  
  
Chichi  
  
Releena  
  
Chaos  
  
Cookie Monster  
  
Shin (surprime kai…what? It could happen)  
  
Hiiro  
  
Yep, that's all, JA NE minna-chan ^_^ 


	7. Ruka and Yumcha go bai bai

ChibiChaos: HELLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PEEPS!!!  
  
Hiiro: GOOOOOOOOOOOOODBYYYYYYYYYYYYYE PEEPS!!  
  
ChibiChaos: *scowls* Baka Hiiro, we haven't even started yet  
  
Hiiro: You'll have to do without me  
  
ChibiChaos: Wait, where are you *door slams shut* going?  
  
Hiiro: *in the distance* I'M GOING ON A MISSION!!  
  
ChibiChaos: He's gone to look for chocolate again hasn't he  
  
Duo: Yep  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story, I only own the plot and pocket lint ^________^  
  
On Wit da Story  
  
Narrrorator: In the dark place again *pauses* hmm…hey where's that irritating guy gone?  
  
ChibiChaos: You mean Hiiro? He's gone to look for chocolate  
  
Narrorator: Oh, well. In the dark place again  
  
Evil Dude1 : BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *ticks Setsuna's name off the list* Only a few more to go. *cackles evily*  
  
Evil Dude 2: Hey, watch it, you're spitting!  
  
Evil Dudet: Yeah, it's making my hair friz  
  
Evil Dude 1 + 2: *face fault*  
  
Evil Dude 2: *clears throat* So, who's next?  
  
Evil Dude 1: Um…*checks list* Yumcha and …Haruka  
  
Evil Dudes and Dudet: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! *cackle evily*  
  
Evil Dudet: WAIT!! How are we going to kill them?  
  
All three sit down and think  
  
Narrorator: Riiiiiiiiiggggggghhhhhhhhhtttttt *rolls eyes* idiots, um…back to the others ^_^ ''  
  
Usagi: Did you hear that?  
  
Others: *look up from the tv* Hear what?  
  
Usagi: *sweatdrop* nothing -_-''  
  
Goku: Hey, has that guy finished cleaning the kitchen yet?  
  
Narrorator: To the kitchen  
  
Mamoru: *stares at the mop, trying to figure out how to make it work*  
  
Narrorator: Back to other  
  
Gohan: Nope *sweatdrop*  
  
Bulma: Yumcha, go help him  
  
Yumcha: *jumps* NANI?!  
  
Bulma: NOW!! *shoves him out the door*  
  
Haruka: I better go too…*mutters* to inflict some kind of damage on that baka Mamoru  
  
Usagi: *after Haruka leaves* I heard that…and I say, GO FOR IT!!!  
  
All sorts of crashes and screaming is heard from the kitchen  
  
Mamoru: *sticks his head through the door* Um…Haruka and Yumcha are dead  
  
Minako: NANI?! How?  
  
Mamoru: *sweats* Well…well, the water bucket accidently toppled and they slipped  
  
Everyone: *glares at him* baka *shove past him to get Haruka and Yumcha*  
  
Narrorator: In da kitchen  
  
Usagi: *raises eyebrow* I don't see them  
  
Mamoru: but they were here  
  
Vegeta: *rolls eyes* Well, they obviously weren't dead, dead people don't get up and walk away (ChibiChaos: I am so tempted…oh what the hell)  
  
A skeleton dances past  
  
Everyone except Mamoru: O_o??  
  
(ChibiChaos: *grins* Sorry, culdn't resist)  
  
Usagi: Well that was totally pointless and stupid  
  
Gohan: Hey, where's Piccolo?  
  
Trunks: Oh, he left ages ago, something about staying in a house with lunitics  
  
Minako: Is it just me, or has anyone noticed that there aren't any dead bodies around here  
  
Usagi: Whoever the clean up crew is, I pity them *scratches head* Where'd Taru-chan go?  
  
Bulma: She left with Piccolo  
  
Usagi: Oh…well, if the kitchen's cleaned then I say, LET'S EAT!!!  
  
Everyone: YEAH!!!  
  
Fin  
  
ChibiChaos: *glances at clock* hmm, Hiiro should be back by now  
  
Hiiro: *dashes in* Mission *gasp* accomplished *weeze*  
  
ChibiChaos: What's up with you?  
  
Hiiro: Releena  
  
ChibiChaos: Ah *nods*  
  
Hiiro: *sits infront of tv*  
  
ChibiChaos: Well, now ther are 3 evil dudes…well, 2 evil dudes and an evil dudet anyway…keep those votes coming minna,  
  
Hiiro  
  
Cookie Monster  
  
Shin  
  
Rini (I've added her)  
  
Chi Chi  
  
Releena  
  
I decided to screw the others cause they've already had a go at being evil…well Rini has too but that was only for a short time, VOTE PEEPS!! JA NE!!!  
  
ChibiChaos: One last thing, I have an idea demo, it's sort of like StarChatcher's ANIME DEATHMATCH!!! (that is one good story and she is one good authoress) It's when the Gods have and argument and have a tournament to see who's quadrent is the strongest…sorry if someone has already used this idea, but what do you all think, should I write it? ONEGI , tell me JA!! 


End file.
